Victims' Last Words - Star Trek
This article contains the last words of various deceased characters from across the different Star Trek ''series' and films. Star Trek: The Original SeriesCategory:Victim's Last WordsCategory:Star Trek To be added Star Trek: The Next Generation ''"We seek peaceful co-existence." - Dexter Remmick, Conspiracy "The fight does not go well, Enterprise! We're attempting to withdraw and regroup! Rendezvous with fleet-" - J.P. Hansen, The Best of Both Worlds Part 2 "I... love you... brother." - Lore, Descent Part 2 "Load torpedo bays." - Rachel Garrett, Yesterday's Enterprise "Enough! We have people who need attention! We won't hurt you, but we must help them!" - Tasha Yar, Skin of Evil Star Trek: Deep Space Nine "Garak... He stabbed me!" - Amaro, Empok Nor "You're making a terrible mistake! I'm not a traitor! Please, just let me speak to the Founder! No! Wait! N-OAARGH!!" - Broca, What You Leave Behind Part 1 "I... won." - Cos, Rivals "Keep..." - Damar, What You Leave Behind Part 1 "I was very proud of you... that day." - Enabran Tain, In Purgatory's Shadow "You're too late. We're everywhere." - Changeling, The Adversary "Let there be LIGHT!" - Gideon Seyetik, Second Sight "You shall not have this... day..." - Gowron, Tacking Into The Wind "Farewell, Adami." - Gul Dukat, What You Leave Behind Part 2 "I yield! I cannot defeat this Klingon. All I can do is kill him. And that no longer holds my interest." - Ikat'ika, By Inferno's Light "Our baby... would have been so beautiful..." - Jadzia Dax, Tears Of The Prophets "It is a good day to die." - Kang, Blood Oath "I hate Ferengi." - Keevan, The Magnificent Ferengi "Long live the Empire." - Kor, Once More Unto The Breach "Rebecca..." - Michael Eddington, Blaze of Glory "May I help you?" - Mila, What You Leave Behind Part 1 "It is not my life to give up, Captain... and it never was." - Remata'Klan, Rocks and Shoals "You must be stopped!" - Solbor, The Changing Face of Evil "Goodbye, father... I love you." - Tora Ziyal, Sacrifice of Angels "Faith... Nerys... faith..." - Vedek Fala, Covenant "Evil must be opposed!" - Vedek Yassim, Rocks and Shoals "It's a FAAAKE!" - Vreenak, In The Pale Moonlight "You know, my dear, it would be such a shame for you to die without the good Dr. Bashir knowing how you felt about him." ''- '''Weyoun 7, Strange Bedfellows' "What's left of him?" - Weyoun 8, What You Leave Behind Part 2 "Emissary, the book!" - Winn Adami, What You Leave Behind Part 2 Star Trek: Voyager "It's you... who underestimated us." - Admiral Janeway, Endgame "Captain Janeway... is about to die. If she has no future, you will never exist... and nothing you have done here today... will happen." - Borg Queen, Endgame "The self-destruct program has been damaged. Now, this installation will not be destroyed. But it must be. The Kazon must not be allowed to gain control of it. They will annihilate the Ocampa." - The Caretaker "On... the ROOF..." - Dr. Vatm, Rise "We are Borg..." - The First, Collective "My minute isn't up!" - Harry Kim, Deadlock "Uh oh!" - Henry Starling, Future's End Part 2 "I am simply completing my mission. Only the target has changed." - Long-Range Tactical Armour Unit, Warhead "You will adapt." - One, Drone "You've got a fine crew, Captain. Promise me you'll get them home." - Rudolph Ransom, Equinox Part 2 Star Trek: Enterprise To be added Star Trek Films "War is coming, and who's gonna lead us? You!? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So, you want me off this ship? You better kill me!" - Alexander Marcus, Star Trek Into Darkness "You can't even speak... What?" - Ayel, Star Trek (2009) "Target their bridge! Full disruptors!" - B'Etor, Star Trek Generations "DATA!" - The Borg Queen, Star Trek: First Contact "To be... or not to be..." - General Chang, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country "We need an Air Defence Team! Daystrom Conference Room!" - Christopher Pike, Star Trek Into Darkness "Sir, it is difficult... I... I tried to obey but... I..." - Clark Terrell, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan "Goodbye." - Data, Star Trek: Nemesis "It was... fun... Oh my..." - James T. Kirk, Star Trek Generations "From Hell's heart, I stab at thee... For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee..." ''- 'Khan Noonien Singh, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan''' "If you launch the Injector while the planet is still populated, the Federation will pursue you..." - Matthew Dougherty, Star Trek: Insurrection "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you!" - Nero, Star Trek (2009) "I'm glad we're together now. Our destiny is complete." - Shinzon, Star Trek: Nemesis "PICARD! Get away from that launcher! NOW!" - Dr. Tolian Soran, Star Trek Generations "Jim, I want this. As much as you wanted the Enterprise, I want this." - Willard Decker, Star Trek: The Motion Picture